ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Heroes Forever' Tops $800M, While 'Fantastic Beasts' Tops $700M, And 'Doctor Strange Passes $650M Worldwide
Walt Disney's Moana had a surprisingly strong hold considering the whole "Star Wars" thing. The Disney toon earned $11.7 million on its fourth weekend, a drop of just 37% for a new total of $161.9m domestic cume. It's still playing like a slightly super-charged Toy Story 2, which had $156m at the end of its fourth weekend of wide release (like Frozen, it had a week of El Capitan sneaks). The animated adventure made $15.5m overseas for a new $280.3m worldwide cume. Yes, if it needs to be said, this one is slowly rolling out as opposed to the saturation global debuts to which we’ve become accustomed. Speaking of animated roll-outs, Illumination and Universal/Comcast Corp.’s Sing earned $6.6 million in 15 territories to bring its overseas total to $17.4m. The film will debut on Wednesday in North America (and 35 other territories), where it will try to combine the generally solid legs of the Illumination releases with the supercharged December legs, which will be important since the opening will likely be a bit smaller than the last few offerings. But since we’re talking about a $75m toon, we shouldn’t freak out if the film ends up below the likes of Secret Life of Pets or Minions. Paramount/Viacom Inc.’s Office Christmas Party had an okay hold in weekend two, earning $8.45 million (-50%) over the Fri-Sun frame for a new $31.5m 10-day total. Of course, for obvious reasons, this one may yet bounce back next weekend. Of note, the film (which is being released by non-Paramount entities in a number of markets) has earned $34.8m overseas, giving the $45m comedy a $66.3m worldwide total. Warner Bros./Time Warner Inc.'s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them made another $5.03 million (-52%) after losing 590 theaters on its fifth weekend. The film should make around $5.22m (-50%) for the weekend for a new $207.68m domestic total. David Yates’s $180m fantasy has earned a whopping $509.8m overseas, giving the film a terrific $717m worldwide total. Paramount/Viacom Inc.’s Heroes Forever: The New Beginning is holding steady a with another $3.21 million (-45%) after losing 575 theaters on its sixth weekend, for a new total to $255.84m domestic total. The Rita Christensen superhero flick also earned a whooping $652.5m overseas, giving a fantastic $808.3m worldwide total, which has officially passed Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge's worldwide total ($795.5m). Paramount/Viacom Inc.'s Arrival lost 958 theaters and thus took its first real dive in a while. The Amy Adams alien invasion drama earned $2.775m in 2,157 theaters for a new $86.46m domestic total. $100m is still in the cards, especially if Amy Adams gets an Oscar nomination. Walt Disney and Marvel's Doctor Strange earned another $2.036 million over its seventh weekend for a $226.086m domestic cume and $652m worldwide total. Focus Features' Nocturnal Animals made $1.391m (-56%) weekend, giving the Amy Adams/Jake Gyllenhaal/Michael Shannon thriller an $8.813m domestic and $20m worldwide total. Allied earned just $1.245m (-69%) in weekend four, giving Robert Zemeckis’s Brad Pitt/Marion Cottilard thriller up a $38.45m domestic and $76.6m worldwide total. DreamWorks Animation's Trolls earned $1.3 million after losing 1,072 theaters over the weekend. The Fox release played in 1,714 theaters and will probably lose a lot more over the holiday, but it has now earned for a new $147.355m domestic. For what it’s worth, I did that whole “watch the pre-Star Wars trailer reel to see how the crowd reacts” thing and The Boss Baby trailer brought the house down. Mel Gibson's Hacksaw Ridge earned $895,000 (-61%) after losing 936 theaters yesterday. Lionsgate's Andrew Garfield-starring World War II drama has now earned $62.793m domestic and over $102m worldwide on a $45m budget. And EuropaCorp's Miss Sloane sadly dropped like a rock on its second weekend. The terrific Jessica Chastain vehicle, which you all darn well should be seeing, earned just $460,000 (-75%) for a $3.2 million domestic total. When you have a Star Wars movie that plays 60% to folks 25-years old and up and a Harry Potter prequel that plays more to grown-ups than to kids, that partially explains why actual adult movies can struggle at the multiplex. Look at the Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off, that it focus on teenagers though it is more teenage friendly than family friendly. In better news, A24’s Moonlight earned another $400.5k in 305 theaters for a new $11.5m domestic total. Loving earned $206k (-68%) for a $7.1m domestic total. Category:Blog posts